justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Moves Like Jagger
"Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now, Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC), and Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC). Background The background highly resembles the NBC reality show The Voice. Dancer(s) This song is technically single player, but the dancer switches into a total of four dancers. The first dancer has a purple hat on. He has a purple vest and tie on over a green shirt. His pants are grey. The second dancer has a purple cap on. He has a purple shirt with a loose orange coat. He has dark grey pants on and neon orange shoes. The third dancer resembles a cross between Mick Jagger and Michael Jackson. He has shoulder length black hair, and a red headband. He has sunglasses on. This dancer does not have on a shirt, but only a red jacket. His pants represent the British flag. He had black shoes. He makes a reappearance in YMCA. The fourth dancer is bald, with see through yellow glasses. He has a light turquoise t-shirt with a purple and blue jacket. His grey pants have 3 white marks on each side. He ends the song. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves in total. Gold Move 1: 'Put your right fist up. '''Gold Move 2: '''Raise your hand slowly. '''Gold Move 3: '''Point to the screen. This is the last move for the routine. moveslikejaggergoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 moveslikejaggergoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 moveslikejaggergoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup This song has a mash-up available for all platforms with motion control. Dancers (No Repetitons): *'Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Monster Mash (JD2) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Pump Up the Jam (JD1) *Forget You (JD3) *Maneater (JD4) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3) *Heart of Glass (JD1) *Hot n Cold (JD1) *Who Let The Dogs Out (JD1) Appearances in Mashups *Moves Like Jagger - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Good Feeling - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *So What - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Just Dance - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Wild - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Gentleman - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *#thatPOWER - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Troublemaker - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Where Have You Been - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Follow The Leader - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * YMCA - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * It's My Birthday (Suit Up!) '''(JD2015) Puppet Master Mode ''Moves Like Jagger ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Moves Like Jagger * 70's/Crazy Zombie/Indian Whip/Shoot Em Up * Girl Power/Hopscotch Jump/Purify/Shuffling * Mustache/Kazatchok/Stir It Up/Swan Walk * Cheerleader/Smack 'N' Throw/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotise * Dog Call/Russian Plane/Set Fire/Super Snap * Hitchiker/Hairbrush/Summoning/Tempo Touch * Rip It Off/Tribal/Party Boy/Rock Chick * Skater Girl/Werewolf/Mime Clapping/Super Whip * Clubber Girl/Swing It Back/Changing Channels/Possessed * Medalion Man/Mexican Guns/Walking Wave/Happy Birthday * Pretty Bride/Hopscotch Throw/Jump This Way/Shuffling * Cheerleader/Funky Chicken/Headache/Swan Walk * Cocktail/Swing And Pull/Give It Up/Crescent Moon * Shake It/Shaman/Side To Side/Hands Up * Dog Fight/Cosmic Boogie/Voodoo/Tear It Up * Up And Down/Hopscotch Throw/Groovy Jerk/Pendulum Whip * Girl Power/Walking Dead/Victory Step/Where Am I * Hammer Time/Milkshake/Windscreen Wiper/Wonder Walk * Skater Boogie/Tex Mex Rodeo/Watch Out/Fever * Bridal Boogie/Shaman/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Seatbelt/Punk Swing/Open Up/Treadmill * Hitchiker/Rain Dance/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Medalion Man/Thrower/Grap It/Super Snap * Dog Fight/Russian Plane/Summoning/Rock Chick * Moves Like Jagger Captions In Party Master Modes, the dancers appear. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Bouncer * Clawed Walk * Give Me More Everybody * Move Like A Star * Rising Hand * Snappy Dress * The Winner * Victory * Wardrobe * Wind Up Walk * You Want More Trivia * The background looks like the show The Voice, probably because the song premiered on that show and Adam Levine (Maroon 5's lead singer) and Christina Aguilera were both coaches/judges on the show at the time. * The third dancer appears as P2 in YMCA as a returning dancer. * The third dancer made an appearance in the background of one of the glass windows in Just Dance. * In the mash-up, the dancer of Maneater shows the 2nd dancer type (blue dancer), while the pictogram is still red. * The dance ends with the dancer pointing to the screen, just like the dancer in Forget You. * "S**t" is censored, but "drunk" isn't. Also at the part where he says "Now I'm naked," the lyrics say it's "Now I make it." * On Just Dance 2014, this only comes with one avatar instead of four, when "I don't give a ..." is said it sounds like he's saying "d**n," and some of the cheering sound effects are removed. * Two out of the four dancers have avatars in Just Dance 2014. These two dancers are the first and third men. The first dancer's avatar can only be accessed after purchasing the song on JD2014, and the third dancer's avatar can only be unlocked in June. * The fourth coach appears in the Wii U box art with a different color scheme. * This is the first song by Maroon 5. The second is Maps on Just Dance 2015. * On Just Dance 2015, the third coach's avatar can be unlocked by achieving Level 1000 on the World Dance Floor. ** Also, his avatar seems different, with his neck now visible right below his head in the avatar. This alteration was performed in Just Dance Wii U, and carried onto Just Dance 2015. Gallery JD4MovesLikeJagger.jpg|Moves Like Jagger in Just Dance 4 moveslikejagger2014.jpg|Moves Like Jagger in Just Dance 2014 moveslikedlc.jpg|Moves Like Jagger moves like jagger jdwu.png|Moves Like Jagger in Just Dance Wii U moveslikejaggerdancer.jpg 3710_10151211864534711_1244334063_n.jpg moveslikejaggerbg.jpg|Background MovesLikeJaggerShape1.png|Moves Like Jagger in the menu moves-like-jagger.jpg moves-like-jagger-jd2015.jpg moves like jagger orange dancer.png|The second dancer 87.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2010's Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Clean versions Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs